


You Want a Story

by Semoka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little Johnlock Fic I wrote at 3 in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want a Story

"Sherlock! The press is outside again!" John yelled from downstairs. Sherlock came down in his signature black trench coat and blue scarf. 

"I know, good observation." Sherlock said sarcastically. John sighed and opened the door, cameras flashing and the crowd not letting them get away. 

"Excuse me! Sherlock and John! I need a story!" One of the reporters yelled for the 10th time. John frowned and was quickly getting annoyed by the presses persistent intervention into his and Sherlocks lives.

"You want a story? I'll give you a story!" John yelled. Sherlock turned towards him with a confused look on his face, not that he knew it was there. John grabbed him by the shoulders.

"John wha- mmph!" Sherlock was cut off by John quickly kissing him. John pulled away quickly and the shocked crowd let them push through and into the taxi. 

"That was...effective." Sherlock said after sitting in silence for a few minutes. 

"Yes, it was." John replied, not looking away from the window.

"There going to have quite the story and twist it to make a romantic scandal."

"Yes, they will." 

"There going to want us to kiss again."

"Yes, they will." 

"Will we?"

"Yes, we will."


End file.
